Orange Rose
by chibisailorlight
Summary: The princess have just found out that they have to marry the earth generals, and the earth prince. But is some evil force keeping them form finding love. Really bad summary, please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey there all you people. This is just a story I did about the scouts and generals because I think they are just so cute together .. Anyways I'm going to use the Japanese names, and English names in this story. The Japanese names will be used as the more formal names, and the English as nicknames. Except for Raye her Japanese name is her nickname, and her formal name is Raelina okay. Also this fic will most focus of Minako and Kunzite.

" "- talking

' '- thinking

- change of place

( )- author comment

_Italics_- flashback

_Italics_- dream

There is your guide to what symbols mean what. I might use some Japanese in this story, but I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OOC.

Once a very long time ago there was an alliance called the silver alliance. The silver alliance consists of every planet except Earth. Once every month every king and queen of the planets Mercury, Mars, Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto would come to the moon to discuss planetary matter. The moon wasn't a planet, because it orbited the only planet which wasn't in the alliance Earth. However the moon was elected as the leader of the silver alliance, because its ruler Queen Serenity was the founder, and responsible for the peace that now exists.

You see earlier all the planets were at war, and everything was in chaos. Until one day Queen Serenity created the silver crystal, a crystal with unmatched power, and brought all the planets together. Eventually Queen Serenity had a child, which was a girl, who she named Serenity. Soon every planet had a prince, or princess, and so our story begins.

In a room sat nineteen people around a large white square table. Two people were arguing. One was a tall man with short brown hair, and brown eyes. The other was a man of average height with short red hair and equally red eyes. "We can't allow the earth in the alliance. They had their chance long ago, but refused. So why must we let them in now?" said the man with red hair. "Aries you're not thinking clear. Last time they were asked they refused, but the fact that they are asking now shows that they changed." Said the man with brown hair. "Zeus give me one good reason as to why we should let them join us. Besides the fact that the alliance is nice, or its our job." Said Aries.

Everyone was quiet until a woman with ice blue hair, and sky blue eyes spoke. "What about the fact that she came from there." "You're right Athena. I almost forgot. I guess we can allow them into the alliance."

A girl was running through a palace. Here white dress flowing behind her. She ran until she saw a door with the symbol of the planet Mars on top of it. She opened the door, and found four girls sitting inside the room. The room was different shades of red. It had light red curtains, dark red carpets, the bed had a blood red top cover sheet, and the dresser, chair, and all furniture was maroon. Her hair was starting to come out of its odangos, and her cerulean blue eyes expressing her apology to her friends. "I'm so sorry that I was late, but I sort of lost track of time and…" "Enough excuses Serenity. Just say you were late." Said a girl with long raven hair, and purplish-blue eyes to the girl who was just running a few seconds ago.

"Oh come on Raye don't be so hard on her." Said a girl with ocean blue hair, who had her sapphire eyes glued to the book in front of her. "Thank you Amy." Said Serenity.

"So why did you call this meeting Mina." Said Amy to a girl with long golden hair held together with an orange bow as Serenity took a seat. "Well my mom called me today, and she said that in two days something will happen, but she didn't say what. So I called us hear to see if any of you might know what she was talking about?" Mina said her cornflower blue eyes shinning with curiosity. "No sorry, but I haven't hear anything." Said Amy "Neither have I." Said Raye and Serenity.

"Well I got a strange call to from my parents, but they didn't say anything as to what is going to happen. Hey Mina was your mom and dad happy or sad when they talked to you?" Asked a girl who was at least a head taller than all the rest.

She had shoulder length brown hair tied in a ponytail, and emerald eyes. " No they weren't happy in fact they were sad though they tried to hide it." Replied Mina to Lita's question. "Well maybe were going to get married or something." "Oh yeah right Raye like that would happen." Said Serenity.

" But if we were getting married who do you think to?" Said Lita. "I don't know, but they better be hot beyond belief." Replied Mina playing along with Lita. "Hey Amy what kind of guy do you want to marry?" Asked Serenity. Everyone immediately quieted and stared at her waiting for her to reply. "I don't have time for romance." Said Amy. "Yes you do." They all replied. "Well how about you serenity. What kind of guy do you like?" Said Amy desperate to get attention away from her. Turns out it worked all the girls waited for her to reply.

"Well he got to be hot, kind, have a great personality, and totally in love with me." "Yeah don't we all want that?" Said Raye. The girls continued to talk and didn't even notice the shadow of a person out side the door. 'You don't know how right you are princess's'

Five men walk down a long hallway, and enter a study room. It had two bookcases on opposite walls filled with books. (duh) The room had a wooden desk, and a chair with red cushions. The men stepped onto the marble floor and bowed to two figures that were standing in front of the desk. One was a man with short ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. The other was a woman with shoulder length light red hair, and ruby eyes. (I did this cause it's the only way I can think of for Renee to have pink hair and red eyes, because black and blond don't make pink.) The two figures were the king and queen of earth.

"You called for us father." One of the men said. He looked exactly like the king only younger. "Yes I have something important to tell you. As you may or may not know earth has been accepted into the silver alliance." Said the king. "Yes father I have heard that, but forgive me for asking what doses that have to do with me?" "Endymion you will be going to visit the moon tomorrow, and will be staying there for a week. You will go to the moon, and meet the moon princess. She is to become your bride." Endymion was speech less for a minute until he could no longer hold in his anger. "What no way. I never agreed to this. Why do I have to marry some snobby princess who I never meet?" "How could you possibly know she snobby dear, you haven't even meet her." Said the queen who was quiet until now.

"Who came up with this crazy idea?" Yelled Endymion. "I did, and it's not a crazy idea. Its true the alliance let us in, but I still don't fully trust them. That's why this marriage is necessary. So if they ever attack we have a hostage I guess you could say." "There is no way I'm going to the moon." "You are going to the moon even if I have to drag you there myself." Said the king mad that his son didn't agree with him. "Excuse me for asking this your majesties, but why did you also summon us hear?" Asked another man. This man had long silver hair, and emotionless silver eyes. "Kunzite you and the other generals will be accompanying my son. You will also be meeting your future brides there as well." All the generals were shocked. "You may leave now."

The five men bowed, and quickly left the room. "I can't believe were engaged to." Said a man with short blond hair and Persian blue eyes. "I know what you mean Jadeite." Said a man with long curly dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes called Nephrite. "Well I hope they are beyond belief beautiful, or else we got the short end of the stick I guess you could say." Said a man with long blond hair a shade darker than Jadeites. He had leaf green eyes. "This is no time to be joking Zoisite." Said Endymion as he stopped in front of a door. "Well we all better go pack." Said Jadeite. All the men parted to go to there rooms.

As Endymion opened his door he saw a girl sitting on the edge of his bed. She had long silver hair like Kunzites only hers was tied in a bun. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Endymion asked. The girl stood up and curtsied. "Hello prince Endymion my name is Estrella." She replied. Endymion looked at her and he realized that her eyes were maroon. He stood quiet and tried to read her, but quickly found out he couldn't. "I just wanted to see the man who would marry my princess that's the only reason why I'm hear. I'll see you tomorrow prince." With that said the girl disappeared. "What was that all about?" asked Endymion as he stared at the spot the girl stood moments before.

"You majesty are you sure you should tell them. I mean they will properly be against it you know." "Yes I know Estrella, but we have to do what's best for the alliance." Said a women with silver hair done in two odangos, and had blue eyes. "But Queen Serenity I don't think.." "I can't stop this Estrella my daughter will marry the prince of earth." Just then a knock is hear on the door. "Come in." Said Queen Serenity. Mina walks in followed by the others. They all curtsey to the queen, and Princess Serenity steps up to speak to her mom. "You called for us mother." "Yes dear I did. Now would you all please sit down?" They all did as they were told and waited patiently for Queen Serenity to continue. "Queen Serenity there is somewhere else I need to be so if you'll excuse me." Estrella curtseys and leaves the room.

Silence fills the room for a few minutes until Queen Serenity finally speaks. "I've call you hear to day to tell you of some news that will change your lives." Everyone listens closely as the queen speaks. "As you know the earth is now a part of the alliance, but the earth doesn't full trust us as we don't fully trust them. So to solve this problem the alliance has arranged a marriage between the moon princess, and the earth prince." Everyone was silent, and Princess Serenity eyes started to water. "Why did the alliance decide this? It just isn't fair. I wanted to marry out of love not someone I never meet." Yelled Serenity.

"Serenity give the boy a chance who knows you might fall in love with him at first sight. Now there is still more Princess Ami, Princess Makoto. Princess Raelina, and Princess Minako you all are to be married to the prince of earth generals. You parents have all ready agreed to this marriage. They will be coming hear tomorrow I expect you to be on your best behavior. You all are dismissed." Said Queen Serenity. After a few minutes everyone got up and left the room. They all headed to Princess Serenity's room. "I can't believe it. I'm engaged to a complete stranger." Wailed Serenity. "Hey Sere its all right. We are all in the same boat." "Raye's right, and at least I know what my parents were talking about now." Stated Mina.

Everyone parted and went to there separate rooms. Minako walks in her room drained of all her energy. 'Who knew finding out information like this would make someone so tired.' Thought Minako. "Well I guess I should give him a chance. I just hope he likes me." Whispered Minako as she went to sleep.

Well there you have it the first chapter. I know it's a little short and I'll try to make chapter 2 longer, but I'm not making any promises. Until next time.

P.S.: R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long, but I was at a little of a writers block you understand. (Dodges sharp objects being throw at her by the readers) Okay fine no about of apologizing will make up for my very late updating, but at least this chapter is a little longer than chapter one so that gives me something right? (Gets glares from the readers, and laughs nervously).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, and the plot of the story.

-

The king and queen of earth walked down the corridors of the place until they came upon the prince and his generals. "So are you ready to go?" Asked the king of earth to his son. "Yes, now can we leave already?" "My why the rush to go all of a sudden?" Asked the queen. "The sooner we leave the sooner this nightmare can be over." "Fine you don't have to call it a nightmare son. Anyway to go the moon just step through the transporter." Everyone looks to the wall besides them and finds a yellow glass door. "So I take it that's the transporter." Said Zoicite. "Yes, now behave while your there. And don't forget to tell the queen we say hi." Said the king as the others teleported away.

-

The prince and the generals walk out of the transporter, and were shocked at what they saw. The moon was silver. All the hills, buildings, and trees were silver. As they looked around they noticed a man with long white hair. He had blue eyes and gold crescent moon on his forehead. "Hello my name Artemis, and I am hear to take you to the place." Said Artemis as he bowed. "Now please follow me." Artemis said as he started to walk. The others followed him to a palace. It was make out of some kind of silver stone that sparkled when the sun hit it.

They walked into the place. It was also silver, and maybe a little bigger than the place on earth. They continued to walk until they came to two silver doors that looked like wood. "Now gentleman this is where I leave you. Through those doors you will meet the princess, or should I say your future brides. Just walk through the doors when ever your ready, but don't take to long." Said Artemis as he walks down a long hallway out of sight. "So should we walk through now or later?" Asked Nephrite. "We might as well go now. I just want this nightmare to end, and the only way to do that is just to get this over with." Said Endymion as he opened the doors and walks through followed by his generals.

When they enter the room they see six girls. Five Endymion didn't recognize, but the last one he did. "Hello, and welcome to the moon kingdom. I hope you find your stay hear pleasant." Said the person Endymion recognized. "Estrella what are you doing hear." Demanded Endymion. "I'm flattered that you remember who I am. I'm here taking the queens place who apologizes for not being able to greet you." Says Estrella. " So she is the mystery girl you told us about." Said Jadeite to no one in particular. "Now I believe we should do introductions. We'll go first in order of rank for lowest to highest." Said Estrella.

"This is Princess Ami of Mercury." Said Estrella as a girl with short ocean blue hair stood up. "Next is Princess Makoto of Jupiter." A girl taller than the others stood up she had brown hair. "Second in command is Princess Raelina of Mars." A girl who had long raven hair stood up. "First in command is Princess Minako of Venus." A girl with long golden hair held by an orange bow stood up. "And last but not least Princess Serenity the crown princess of the moon." A girl with blond hair and streaks of silver hair in an odd hairdo stood up. They all curtsied to the guys. "Very nice to meet you all. Now it our turn from rank lowest to highest." Said Endymion.

"General Zoicite." A man with long blond hair bowed. "General Nephrite." A man with long wavy brown darker than Makoto's bowed. "Second in command General Jadeite." A man with short bond hair bowed. "First in command General Kunsite." A man with long silver hair bowed. "And I'm Prince Endymion crown princess of earth." Said Endymion as he bowed. "Very good now you will be married by rank as requested by the alliance. So I suggest you all spend at least a few minutes with each other and…" Estrella stopped talking, because Serenity started to cry. "Sere what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Ami.

"I.. I.. Just can't do it. I was a fool to think I could." Serenity yelled as she ran out of the room crying. "Sere." Ami runs after her. "That was a really rude way to leave," Said Jadeite. "Why you insensitive jerk! How dare you just judge her like that what's yours problem? I can't believe I have to marry a jerk gosh." Raye says. "Hey look hear princess it is considered rude to walk out like that. This princess of yours should really learn manners." Responded Jadeite. "Raelina clam down." "What Minako are you serious. Your just gonna let him say that about Sere." Said Raye way beyond mad. "He not talking bad about her. He has a point that was rude of sere to do." "So now you're going to take there side?" "I'm not taking anyone's side. Now clam down that's an order." Mina said in a voice that offered not room for argument. Raye goes in the opposite direction that Serenity went.

"Raelina where are you going?" Asked Estrella. "To my room to prevent a war." "Well that's a nice first impression to leave on her. Your lucky you didn't get burned General." Said Makoto as she follows Raye. "I'm going to see if I can calm her down a little before we have a murder. Mina will you be okay?" Asked Makoto. "Yeah Lita I'll be fine I now how Sere feels." Says Mina as she watches Makoto leave. "This could of gone better." Mumbled Estrella. "Sorry for all this you guys, but Princess Raelina is known to have a temper. Minako why don't you comfort little moon." Says Estrella. Minako nods her head curtsies, and leaves. (For those who don't know who little moon is its Princess Serenity, Estrella's nickname for her.)

"Now gentlemen I will take you to your rooms to get ready for the ball." Estrella walks forward and the guys follow. They walk until they reach a hall that had a gold rose at the entrance. "Hey Estrella why dose every door in this hallway have the symbol of earth?" Asked Endymion. "Well there is one hall in the moon place made for each of the planets in the alliance royalty. This hall is for the earth." "Why did thy build a hall for earth if earth wasn't in the alliance?" asked Zoicite. "Well Queen Serenity always hoped that one day the earth would join the alliance, and had this hall built just in case. Here are your rooms I'll get you in an hour." With that said Estrella leaves.

-

Princess Serenity was crying on her bed while the other princesses were there trying to comfort her. Estrella walks into the room and sits down on the bed. "I'm sorry this had to happen I mean I tried to stop it. I guess you were right Raye you were getting married." "Hey how did you know that…. you out side the door when we had that meeting yesterday." Said Raye. "Yes I was, but do know I really did try to get you out of this marriage. I mean you know how I feel about arrange marriages. However I do think that this marriage will work if you all give it a chance. The Prince and his generals hate this as much as you if not more so you all already have something in common." Said Estrella a little hopeful.

"Now you all should get ready the ball is in and hour." Estrella said as she leaves. "Estrella is right we should get ready, but she totally wrong about this marriage working out." Said Lita. "No, Estrella has never been wrong before. These marriages will workout even thought I don't want them to." Said Serenity who had stopped crying. "What do you mean Sere?" Asked a confused Raye. "I wasn't crying because of the arrange marriage that was only some of the problem. The problem is that I think I've fall in love with the Prince of earth. I mean he seems like a nice guy and he is handsome. I never felt this way before and it's scaring me a lot. How can I love someone I don't know." Said Serenity.

Everyone sat quietly pondering what Serenity had just said. They all quietly departed to there rooms to get ready for the ball. 'I can't believe Sere just said that, but I wonder if its true love what she is feeling. Man I'm the goddess of love you think I would be able to tell. That Kunsite though is very hot. I wonder what he looks like without his uniform on wait what am I thinking? Why dose this man have to haunt me so? I just meet him.' Thought Minako. Minako decided on and orange gown. It was tight at the top but got looser as it went down to stop right before it hit her ankles. It collar was a v-neck. Minako put her hair in a bun with the crown of Venus woven into it. 'If I have to marry some stranger I never meet he isn't going to have the pleasure of running his hands through my hair. No matter how hot he is.' Thought Mina.

Minako stepped out side her room and saw the other princess outside waiting for her. Mina noticed that they all had their hair up as well except for Amy. 'Looks like we all had the same idea after all.' Mina thought as she and the other made there way to the ballroom.

-

They all reached the ballroom and walked down the silver glass staircase when their name was called. "Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Raelina of Mars, Princess Minako of Venus, and Princess Serenity of the Moon." The crowd cheered as the princess made there way down the staircase to stand next to the queen. As Mina took her spot she noticed that the prince and his generals were standing behind them. Queen Serenity stood up and made an announcement to the people. "I would like to thank you all for coming hear today. As you know the earth has been accepted into the alliance. To make sure there is now war between us my daughter will marry the Prince of Earth, and each of the other princesses will marry his generals. They will be married in three days on Earth. I hope you all enjoy the ball." Queen Serenity said as she finished her speech the crowd cheered.

All of the princess, prince, and generals turned pale at hearing to be married in three days. As the queen turn around Endymion asked her a question. "Queen Serenity why has the wedding day been moved up?" "The alliance decided that the sooner the earth and moon have a strong bond we will be able to have ever lasting peace." Said Queen Serenity as she sat down on her thrown. Everyone stood still until Nephrite asked Makoto to dance. Soon after that Zoicite asked Ami who hesitated at first, but soon accepted. "Wow Amy finally said yes to a dance this is new." Said Raye. "Yeah I know. I was wonder if she could even dance but looking at her now I think she's better than me. Our Ami all grown up now." " I agree, but be careful Mina you don't want to give up you position as best dancer now do you?" Asked Princess Serenity. "Now, but if I had to go head to head with Amy I properly loose." Responded Mina.

Endymion asked Serenity to dance and she accepted. Then Jadeite asked Raye to dance. Raye refused, but he kept asking. Finally to get him to shut up she accepted. So now that left Minako and Kunzite. "Princess may I have this dance?" Asked Kunzite as he bowed. "Yes." Minako said as she extended her hand to him. They left to the dance floor. Minako wasn't having a very fun time thought which was odd cause she loved to dance. However Kunzite was so stiff, and Minako realized that the only reason he asked her to dance was because everyone else asked their future brides to dance so he did to. Minako look around and saw the other dance. 'They look like they're having so much fun.' Thought Minako. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jadeite try to kiss Raye and was rewarded by a slap across the face.

Minako giggled at the scene. 'He is walking on dangerous ground.' Thought Mina After the song was over Minako thanked him for the dance and went to find Raye. Mina found Raye next to Amy. "Hey Amy what are you doing hear. I thought you would be dancing with a certain general." "Why Mina what would give you that idea." "The fact that you looked like you were having fun dancing with him." "You're mistaken besides I have a reputation to keep." "Yeah Ami the ice queen." Said Mina. "You know I think Amy has a point. All the generals are jerks." "Hey Raye you can't base all the generals as being the same. It's not our fault General Jadeite tried to kiss you." Said Lita who just arrived. "So how was your dance with General Nephrite Lita?" "It was just a dance Raye nothing to worry about." responded Lita. "If it was just a dance then why are you blushing?" Teased Mina. All the girls laughed, but stopped when they heard Princess Serenity's voice.

"Hey you guys I have an important announcement." "Oh Sere when did you get here?" questioned Lita "A few seconds ago, anyways tomorrow the scouts and generals will have a fight to test each others power." Said Serenity. "When was this decided?" asked Jadeite. "Just now, Serenity here was just bragging to me about the sailor soldiers so we decided to have a test of strength. Do you princess have as much faith in the sailor solider as Serenity?" "Of course, they are after all the strongest soldiers in the universe." Said Raye. "Now do you guys think this is a good idea. I mean you didn't even clear it with the queen. Things like this need time." "Estrella you can be judge." Said Serenity. Estrella's immediately became happy. "All right it will be held in the training hall at 45:65." "What time is that again?" "Oh sorry about time is different up here. So on earth it will be 4:45." Answered Estrella to Zoicite's question.

The ball soon ended and the princess, generals, prince, and queen were left in the ballroom. "Did you all enjoy the ball?" asked Queen Serenity. She got a nod of yes from everyone. "Well I'm glade. Now I understand that there will be a battle tomorrow, and you generals haven't been shown where the training rooms are. So I'm sure Estrella told you whom you were to marry. Now it's important that these marriages work. And to make sure they do the princess whom you are to marry will be your guides while you're here." Said Queen Serenity as she left. "Do you guys remember the way to your room or would you like an escort?" asked Amy. "I believe we will need an escort princess, because we don't know this place very well seeing as how we just got here." Said Kunzite. "Right I understand. Mina would you be so kind as to show them to there rooms." Said Lita. "Wait why me?" "Because you owe us one." Said Raye as she and the other princess left.

Mina said a few choice words under her breath before she turned around to the guys. "Will you please follow me?" said Mina. The walk down the hall was quite until Jadeite asked a question. "Excuse me princess, but will you and the other princess watch the battle tomorrow?" "No, only Serenity. The others and me have some business to take care of on our own planets around that time tomorrow." "But you will be here in the morning?" asked Jadeite the worry clearly heard in his voice. "Yes, here we are?" Stated Mina as she stopped. The prince and generals thanked her and entered their rooms. 'Wow, to day a lot has happened. I wonder if we will be able to defeat them tomorrow? If we do I wonder how they will react when they realize the scouts are us. Oh well we will just have to wait and see, maybe one day we will be able to tell the universe the scouts are us.' Thought Mina as she entered her room.

Well that's all for chapter two. Hopefully chapter three will come out sooner than chapter two did. I plan on having it done be the end of next week. Until then

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say that my prayers are to the victims of hurricane Katrina. I would like all to pray for the safe recovery of the victims of Katrina. Now that that's done I should apologize for not updating sooner, but school has got me packed. Now this chapter had no romance, but the next chapter will. Until then I present to you the next chapter of Orange Rose.

Disclaimer: see chapters 1&2

-

Mina woke up with the sun shinning brightly through her window. Today was the day they were going to have to fight the generals. 'I wonder if we'll be able to beat them? Raye should have not problem doing it, but I think I might if I have to fight general Kunzite. I wonder why this man who obviously can't stand me haunts me so?' Mina thought as she headed down to breakfast. After breakfast each of the princess had to guide the generals and prince around the place. Princess Serenity took Prince Endymion to the royal gardens, Ami took General Zoicite to the library, Lita took General Nephrite around the place, and I was left to take General Kunzite to the training room. 'Out of all the places to go he choose the training room. Why me?' "How much farther is it till we get there?" Mina was brought back to reality by Kunzite's voice. "No farther, because were here." Mina stated proudly.

As they entered the room Mina noticed that Kunzite was studying the room. "General if your wondering the battle will take place there." Mina pointed to a large square platform. "Yes I see. What can you tell me about the senshi?" "Well there ranked much like we are general. Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus is the leader." "What can you tell me about her?" "Not much the senshi are very mysterious you know. I mean even we the princess don't know who they are." Said Mina. Kunzite inspected the room for a good hour. Mina did everything in her power to keep her from falling asleep. 'Why is this little match that means nothing have me worried so much? Oh I know why Queen Serenity said it was not only a competition, but also a way to decide if the Earth or Alliance has better fighters. I don't even know why it matters.' Mina saw Kunzite approaching and straitened up. "Are you done inspecting the room General?" Mina asked innocently. "Yes, would you mind giving me a tour of the place my lady." Mina hid back her annoyance and plastered a smile. "Of course that's why I'm here. Please follow me."

Mina spent a good portion of the day show Kunzite around the place. She was relived when it was time for lunch. After lunch was over the princesses said their goodbyes to the queen, princess, prince, and generals. They said they would be back tomorrow a day before the wedding. Soon after that Queen Serenity suggested that the generals get some rest before their battle with the senshi. What they didn't know is that the princess actually teleported to the farthest wing of the palace to stay out of sight until the battle. Raye went to a small room to meditate before the battle. Amy read a book to relax, but the others knew it was because she was nervous. Lita watered all the plants in the room to eat up some time. Mina just sat down on a chair and waited until the clock said 45:65.

-

They generals all went into Kunzites room to discusses the upcoming battle. "Is it just me or has Endy been spending too much time with Princess Serenity." "You know Jadeite you may actually be right about that. I think he's fallen in love with her. I can see why to she is very beautiful." Stated Zoicite. "Yeah well he isn't the only one you and Jadeite have fallen in love with your brides to be." "Oh and like you haven't Nephrite." Jadeite said accusingly. Nephrite gave a light blush in response. "Can you guys be serious for once? Were here to talk about the upcoming battle with the senshi." "Kunzite stop being so by the books haven't you taken a liking to Princess Minako." Jadeite said. "No." "Really that's to bad she seems like a nice girl." Zoicite stated. "She is very kind, but just isn't my type." "I wasn't aware you had a type Kunzite."

Endymion said as he walked in. "Hey Endy it didn't expect to see you until the battle." "Why is that Zoi?" "I thought you would be hanging out with Princess Serenity." "I was, but came back to talk with you guys about the battle in about four hours." "Well at least some can be serious around here. Now what does everyone know about the senshi." "I asked Princess Ami about it, but all she said is that they are strong." "That's pretty much what Princess Jupiter told me." "At least your guides talked to you. When I tried to ask she didn't respond. In fact the only time she talked was to point something out to me so I wouldn't get lost." "Maybe if you hadn't of tried to kiss her she would have been a little nicer." Said Zoicite. "I was only trying to get to know her." Jadeite said in his defense. "More like you were trying to get her to go to bed with you." Stated Nephrite.

Endymion interrupts Jadeite. "I think you should apologize to her when she gets back Jade. After all she is going to be your wife. It's best to stay on good terms with her." "Yeah, sure." "Great now that that's settled Endymion what did Princess Serenity say about the Senshi?" Kunzite asked. "Sere just said that the only person who know their identity is Queen Serenity. Sere has only meet them twice." "Oh when did we become on first names bases with Princess Serenity." Jadeite asked. "Well I'm not sure, but she said I could call her that." Endymion responded fight a blush. Kunzite spoke up to prevent anymore teasing. "Princess Minako said that they are arranged in rank like Princess Serenity court. Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus as the leader. That's the only information she knew thought." "So over all we should be on out guard who know what they can do." Everyone nodded and left to go to the training room.

-

When the guys entered the training room they were surprised to see four women dressed in a body suite, and really short skirts standing next to Princess Serenity. The women farthest right form Princess Serenity wore a blue suit. To her right another women wore a green suit. To the right of Princess Serenity a woman wore a red suit, and to her left a woman wore an orange suit. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion waked to the center of the room to stand by Queen Serenity. A woman with long black hair done in for odangos walked into the room. She wore a yellow and black dress and had a crescent moon on her forehead. Her deep blue eyes held infinity wisdom. She bowed and then spoke. "Hello everyone my name is Luna. Now before we start the battle lets go through introductions."

Mina wasn't paying attention to Luna. In fact she didn't even see her come in all she could think about was a certain general that keeps haunting her mind. She came back to reality when Luna called her name. She stepped forward and bowed. Mina noticed that Jadeite was trying to hold back his laughter. No doubt the cause of this was the fact that Mars wore high heels. She to thought it was funny, but after seeing her fight once she knew Mars was a force to be reckoned with. She listened carefully as Queen Serenity explained the rules of their battle. "In this battle no party will be allowed to use magic. Anyone who doses will lose the battle. You will be able to choose any weapon to fight with if you wish. Your opponent will be whoever is in your rank. You will fight from lowest rank to highest. The fist person to stay on the ground for more than ten minutes will lose. If you give up you'll lose. If you kill anyone you will lose. Are there any questions?"

"I have one why all the rules? I mean it won't be a really good battle with restrictions." Everyone turns around to see Estrella. "What would you know about battles?" Asked Zoicite. "Actually I know a lot." Estrella pulls out a strange looking pen. A white crystal in the shape of a star sat at the top, and the rest of then pen was completely white. Then she said strange words. "Light crystal power Make-up." In a flash of white light another senshi stood where Estrella was moments ago. Only this senshi suite was pure white. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is sailor light I control light, and am the strongest senshi. My identity is Estrella, and I will be your judge." Everyone stood silent until Venus spoke.

"Are you crazy Light you can't go around telling everyone your identity?" "Clam down Venus. You know the whole Silver Alliance does know I'm sailor light." "Point, but just because your given the title of strongest senshi doesn't mean you can brake all the rules." "I know. Now lets get this battle started." Light said a little to happy. "Hold on a minute. I thought this battle was for the generals and senshi?" "It is Prince Endymion." "Then how come you're not fighting?" "Because Prince you have no more generals for me to fight." "Then how about you fight me light." "Endymion you can't be serious." "Oh I am Kunzite." "Sure why not. I'll be really nice and have you make up the rules for our battle." "Hold on Light I didn't approve of this." "I know your majesty, but if the Moon Kingdom won't let the prince of earth fight. How can we see if he's able to protect the princess?

You really don't expect me to have faith in him with out seeing him battle do you?" Queen Serenity thought about this for a moment before she finally agreed. "Very well you may do as you please. However light if you kill him, or do serious harm to him there will be hell to pay." Said Queen Serenity. "Of course your majesty." After ten minutes of Endymion convincing his generals that his decision won't cause him any harm the battle finally started. Mercury and Zoicite stepped into the ring. Mercury chose a boomerang, and Zoicite choose to use his sword. The battle started with Zoicite making the first move. Their battle lasted for one hour and ended with Zoicite barely winning. He narrowly dodged Mercury's boomerang and tripped her, which cause her to fall to the ground with Zoicite's sword pointing at her throat. "The winner of the first battle is Zoicite. Now onto the next battle."

Jupiter and Nephrite walked up to the ring. Both chose to use no weapons. The battle started with them circling each other then both attacking. Fist and legs moved across the ring for one hour before Jupiter finally was able to pin him to the ground for ten minutes. "The winner of the second round is Sailor Jupiter. Now lets continue with the second in commands Mars and Jadeite. They both stepped forward and entered the ring. Also choosing to use no weapons "Are you sure you'll be able to fight me in those?" Asked Jadeite indicating Mars shoes. "Are you sure you can fight with that over sized ego of yours?" Mars responded. That comment caused Jadeite to attack first. They fought and exchanged insults to one another for an hour and thirty minutes. They were both tired and running out of energy. Jadeite said a comment to Mars that got her so mad she called out an attack. "Mars Flame Sniper" Mars shot a flaming arrow at Jadeite. He couldn't dodge it after a minute of waiting and nothing happening Jadeite looked up to see sailor light standing in front of him. "This battle is over Jadeite wins, because Mars broke a rule. The score so far is generals two, senshi one. Lets move on."

As Venus approaches she walks meets Mars. "What were you thinking braking a rule? You could of beaten him if you didn't get so worked up. What did he say anyhow? None of us could hear anything." "You right I should of kept my cool, but that last comment just got to me. I hate him even more now than I did before." "What did he say?" Venus sees tears threatening to fall from Mars eyes, and on instinct hugs her knowing she needs comfort and no more asking questions. Mars pulls out of the embrace. "I'll tell you later okay. Now you dust go out there and kick that generals ass." Venus nods and walks forward. She knew that the other senshi must of seen her on the verge of crying even though she wears her mask they've know each other for a long time now and can see when the other is in pain. Her blood boiled as she approached the ring.

Kunzite saw Jadeite come from the ring. "Jadeite what did you say to get her ticked?" Zoicite asked. "I don't feel like talking about." Kunzite notices Venus hugging Mars and knows that Jadeite must have said something that struck a cord with her. "Well you and me are going to have a serious talk after the battle is that understood Jadeite?" "Yes Kunzite good luck in your battle." Jadeite responded as he stood next to the other generals. Kunzite approaches the ring and looked at his opponent. He had a hard time believing that any of the women here could actually fight, but after the first three battles he knew not to underestimate them.

Mina thought that this battle was going to be easy but the minute she looked into Kunzites eyes all her anger for some reason left. She silently cursed herself for that and quickly chose a sword noticing that her opponent did the same. 'Well this will certainly be an interesting battle. I just hope my strange feeling's won't get in my way.' Mina thought to herself.

Kunzite decided on a sword and was mildly surprised when Venus chose the same weapon. 'She really means business that look in her eyes. She wants to fight. She is so much like me this Sailor Venus. I want to know who she really is.' Thought Kunzite.

The battle consisted of attack, dodge, counter, dodge, attack, ect… Kunzite realized that this was getting them nowhere fast, and apparently so did Venus. Kunzite decided to start a small conversation. "You're an excellent fighter Venus." "Thanks so are you." Kunzite dodges an attack form Venus. "You fight like a man." "Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you." Kunzite wasn't sure if he should feel angry or happy that a girl was this cunning, but one thing was for sure he wasn't going to loose this battle. "Do you really think you can beat me after all two of my men have defeated your senshi." "One battle was won by default." "I know maybe you should train your senshi to control their emotions. Did you know that that's the number one reason why women can't be fighters?"

Kunzite noticed his mistake in saying that last sentence for Venus dropped all playing around and attacked him with a force he didn't know anyone to have. 'She really dose care for her comrades. She is just like me, and would rather die that to have someone talk bad about her comrades.' Kunzite was pushed on the defense then Venus noticed an opening and decided to take it and end this battle. What she didn't expect is that Kunzite also noticed an opening in her defense, and they both stopped inches away from killing each other. Venus sword was at kunzites throat, and Kunzites sword was pointing at her heart. "This battle is a draw neither party wins. No Prince Endymion would you care to join me in the ring now." Said Light as she headed to the ring.

Endymion headed to the ring and meet Light there. "So what are the rules?" asked light. 'The same as it is for everyone else." "Very well I will select a boomerang, bow and arrow, and a sword." "Quite a lot of stuff I'll stick with a sword." The battle started and it lasted twenty minutes. Light threw the boomerang at him, but he dodge. She stood there until just before the boomerang hit him and ran behind him. The boomerang hit Endymion, but before he could recover Light pinned him to the nearest wall with the arrows. She then ran up to him and had her sword at his throat. "Looks like I win." Light declared as she put her sword back and helps Endymion out of the silhouettes of arrows he was trapped in.

"Well looks like this battle is a tie with two wins for each. Now I'm sure your all tired, but before we go to bed I would you to get to know each other, because you properly won't see each other again so now is the time to ask questions." Said Queen Serenity as she left the training room with Luna following behind her. The senshi and generals stood at opposite ends of the room just staring at each other. No one moved, or spoke. Mina finally snapped under the silence. She walked up to the generals and put her hand out to Kunzite. "I speak on the behalf of all of us when I say that you guys are excellent fighters. And that it was an honor to fight you." Kunzite shook Venus hand. "As it was our honor to fight you. I must say at first I underestimated you senshi, but turns out I was wrong."

"What made you underestimate us? Was it because we are girls?" Mars said her sadness at Jadeite's comment adding fuel to her temper. "Mars that was rude, and you can't blame them. On Earth it is unheard of for girls to be fighting with men." Stated Light. "Why?" asked Jupiter? "Because on Earth it is sill believed that the women's job is to raise a family, and the men do all the fighting." Stated Mercury. "So they think men are stronger that women. How simple minded?" said Serenity. "Um…. girls were still here you know." Sated Zoicite. "Oh, sorry we forgot you were there. So do you have any questions?" Asked Venus. "Yes what are your identities? I mean Light identity is Estrella so I assume you all have identities, and we would like to know them."

"My General Nephrite you sure want to know out identities, but unfortunately unlike Light we don't give a way our identities to anyone; besides the queen of course. Any other questions?" When none of the generals responded to Mina's question she assumed that they were free to go. "Well since there are no more questions we'll be leaving." Venus said as she and the other senshi left. Serenity turned around to the generals. "Well I hope you all had a goodtime. Would you like me to show you to your rooms, or do you know the way by now." "We'll manage princess." Endymion said as he and the generals' left. "You guys can come out now." Said Serenity as the four princesses walked out form behind one of the pillars. "Man I thought they were never going to leave?" stated Lita. "Yeah I know what you mean?" replied Raye. "I would like to continue talking, but we properly should be going to sleep. After all I just found out today that tomorrow is our wedding day." "What do you mean Sere I thought it was the day after tomorrow." "It was Amy, but they moved it up." Said Serenity. "Why would they do that?" Asked Mars. "Something about getting an alliance with earth is top priority. Oh, and what ever you do you can't tell the generals that you're the senshi." Said Serenity. They all leave, and head back to there rooms.

-

It was early in the morning, long before anyone was awake, and Mina transformed and went to the training room. In the middle of training she notices Kunzite walk in. She stops and looks at him. "Hello General what an unexpected surprise to see you up." "I wasn't expecting you up ether Venus." "Really, well why are you here. Shouldn't you be getting prepared for a wedding?" Venus said with a tint of sorrow in her voice. "Why did you sound so sad just now?" Asked Kunzite. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Fine, but can we talk?" Venus looked at Kunzite like he grew two heads, but agreed. They sat down on a bench in the training room. "What do you think of Princess Minako?" Venus asked. There was silence for a while before Kunzite finally answered. "Honestly I think she is a ditz with no sense of direction. She babbles on about nonsense, and can't keep a serious conversation. Unlike you who is very serious, and can keep a cool head."

Venus was shocked from the sound of his voice he has a crush on Venus. Venus didn't know what to do, but get out of there. "Well I must disagree with you Princess Minako can be as serious, and clam as me. Now if you'll excuse me I must leave. I'm needed on Venus. Until we meet again general." Venus said running off. Mina who de transformed ran straight to her room. She lay in her bed, and cried. 'How can he be in love with my alter ego, and not me. He totally hates me.' She glances over at her clock, and reluctantly gets up to get married to a man that hates her.

All right the next chapter is done. (wipes sweat off her face). I know that it isn't very exciting, but it really is here to help lead up to the plot. I'll try to update a.s.a.p, but with the way school is going that won't be for a while. Unless I get a lot of reviews than I'll blow off studying for a test, and type the next chapter.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this story is coming to you straight off the press. Actually I've decided to blow off studying for a major English exam, because I'm lazy. But if you had to read the book I'm reading you might want to do anything, but study. So this is what I'll be doing with my time. This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but hey who cares right? I know your all probably thinking get on with it all ready so fine. I present to you chapter four of Orange Rose.

-

As Mina was getting ready for her wedding. Mina noticed red mana's (looks like a red roses) sitting on the end of her bed, She went down to reach them and found a letter. It read:

I watched you form afar.

And find I can't turn a way.

You haunt my dreams every night.

I can't tell you who I am.

Though I whish I could.

All I can say is I love you.

"Great I have a secret admirer. Who decides to make there presents know on my wedding day? It only been announce all over the solar system." Stated Mina to the air. She puts the flowers in a vase full of water, and finishes gets ready for her wedding.

-

Kunzite was looking at himself in a mirror to see if he was presentable when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" Zoicite walked in also in his uniform. "Are you ready?" asked Zoicite. "Yes." "Good, because Endy is freaking out about this whole marriage thing. Keeps saying there isn't enough time, or something like that. Anyways we would like you to calm him down. Because if you don't Nephrite, and Jadeite are going to throw him in a river to keep him quiet." Said Zoicite. "All right lead the way." Said Kunzite to Zoicite as they left Kunzites room neither of them. Noticed a person in the shadows.

-

"Hello moon calling to Venus. Come in Venus." Serenity said as she waved her hand in front of Mina's face. "Oh sorry Sere; what did you say?" Mina asked coming back to reality. "I was talking about the wedding, but you been zoning out. Is anything wrong?" Asked Serenity "No. Nothing." Said Mina putting on a fake smile. "Mina I know you better than that. Now tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help." Mina looked into Serenity's eyes, and decided it would be better to tell her. "It's just that I found out that I have a secret admire." Said Mina. 'And that Kunzite loves my alter ego.' Mina added in her head. " Mina when?" "This morning." "Are you sure that Kunzite didn't send you the letter?" asked Serenity. "No, because there were red mana's attached to the letter. Which by the way how did you know that there was a letter?" asked Mina. "Lets I've had few secret admires before." Said Serenity mysteriously. "But I would like to know who it is." Stated Serenity. "You and me both." Said Mina. "Are you two ready yet?" asked Estrella as she entered the room. "Yes." Replied Mina, and Serenity. All three of them left the room. Not one of them aware of the person in the shadows.

-

Kunzite and Jadeite were standing in the throne room where the weddings were taking place talking. "Hey Kunzite how did you calm Endy down?" asked Jadeite. "I just talked to him." Replied Kunzite. "Your kidding right? I know you must have done something else. Tell me what it was." Demanded Jadeite. "Your not in the position to give me orders. Beside Zoicite, and Nephrite will be able to keep him clam." Said Kunzite. "Hello generals are you ready for today." Asked Estrella who just walked up to them. "What are you doing here?" asked Kunzite coldly. "I'm on security. I just came to see if you need anything. But obviously you don't so I'll go about my job." Said as she stared to walk away, but stopped and turned around "For what its worth I did do everything in my power to prevent this. I know how much you wanted to find true love." Estrella said as she disappeared into the crowd. "Kunzite I have two questions for you. First what did she mean, and why are colder to her than anyone else?" "I don't trust her." Said Kunzite as he left leaving Jadeite to ponder his behavior.

-

The throne room was overflowing with people form all the planters. Even the royalty of the four comets, Juno, Ceres, Veste, Pallars, and the sun's royalty. People of all ages waited to see this event that will be marked in history. The trupla's (trumpets) play a mystical melody to signaling the begging of the wedding. The lhym (piano) plays the tradition song of earth. (Here comes the bride) as each of the five princess walked down the throne room.

First was princess Ami, escorted by the king of Mercury. He was average height with short black hair, and ocean blue eyes. Princess Ami wore the traditional blue grown of Mercury with the Mercury tiara on her head. The tiara made of a light blue stone with the symbol of Mercury in the middle made of sapphire. Next was Princess Makoto, escorted by the king of Jupiter. He was tall had brown hair just above his shoulders and equally brown eyes. Princess Makoto wore the traditional green grown of Jupiter, and the tiara of Jupiter on her head. The tiara was made of a light green stone, with the symbol of Jupiter in the middle made of emerald.

After her came Princess Raelina, escorted by the king of Mars. He was average height short lavender hair, and sky blue eyes. Princess Raelina wore the traditional gown of Mars, and the tiara Mars. The tiara was made of light red stone, with the symbol of Mars in the middle made of ruby. Then came Princess Minako of Venus, escorted by the king of Venus. He was average height with short sandy blond hair, green eyes, and wore a serious expression on his face. Princess Minako wore the traditional gown of Venus, and the tiara of Venus. The tiara was made of a light orange stone, and had the symbol of Venus in the middle made of topaz. All the inner princess stood by there future husbands, who were dress in there uniforms, and were married. They all moved out of the way as Serenity walked down the isles.

She wore the gown she usually wore accept gold, and a crown make of diamonds. The tiara was in an elaborate design that was too beautiful to be real. Artemis escorted serenity to meet Endymion, who was dressed in his usual clothes, but gold as well; they were married. After they all were married the ball started. People were congratulation them. Mina went look for her father, but could find him. So she looked and found her mother. "Mother can I talk to you?" Queen Aphrodite turned around her sunny golden hair twilling around as she looked at her daughter with kind cornflower blue eyes. "Yes of course. And congratulations." "Yeah right. Do you know where father is?" "Yes he left. There was an unexpected meeting so he had to go. Why?" "No reason I just wanted to ask him why he came today. I better get going bye." Said Mina as she walked off. 'Oh please be strong my mina.' Thought Queen Aphrodite. No one noticed the shadow amongst the activities.

-

The next days the princesses were at the transporter waiting to go to earth. "I can't believe were going to earth. I mean a few days ago it was forbidden, and now it's like that never happened." Said Raye to Lita. "I know, but at lest we will be able to see what's on earth." said Lita. "Yeah I'm a little scared I mean we don't know what's there." "Raye that's why it's an adventure, and besides you will have Jadeite to protect you." Lita teased. Raye didn't say anything, but a blush formed on her face. "Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Queen Serenity. At the course of yes that came she opened the transporter. "Now girls do remember that you are representing the silver alliance, and…" Queen Serenity stopped, because Raye dragged Jadeite through the transporter and left. The other princess soon followed her example to try and bring her back; until only Mina, and Kunzite were left. "I'm sorry your majesty I will have a talk with Raye." Said Mina. "Don't worry there is no need for that. Just go and be careful." Mina, and Kunzite bowed as they went through the transporter.

-

When Mina got out of the transporter she stood in shock at her surroundings. She was in a hallway of some sort with huge marble walls and chandeliers lit the hallway. Giving it a mystic feel. Mina eyes wondered around the room until she saw two people. One a man that looked exactly like Endymion, and a women with long cotton candy pink hair and ruby red eyes. Mina was brought back to reality, and bowed knowing she was looking at the crowned King and Queen of Earth. "Hello it give great pleasure to welcome you to earth. My name is Odysseus King of Earth. Standing next to me is my wife Rhea." "It is a honor to finally meet you. I hope that this alliance will exist for generations to come." Said Mina. "Oh, but where are my manners. My name is Minako princess of Venus, and leader of Princess Serenity's court. The one with long raven hair is Raelina second in command, and the princess of Mars. Next to her is Makoto third in command, and the princess of Jupiter. Then we have Ami the one with blue hair, princess of Mercury. Finally the last one is Princess Serenity, princess of the moon." They each bowed as Mina said their name.

"Yes of course I've been wanting to meet all of you. I hope you will find Earth comfortable." "Yes your majesty I speak on the behalf of all of us when I say I'm sure we will enjoy out time here. After all princess Raelina could hardly wait to get here." Raye blushed at Mina's comment, but didn't say anything. "Well you will be sharing a room with the generals, but before you go would you like something to eat?" asked the queen. Not wanting to sound rude all the princess agreed and left to get something to eat. Mina couldn't concentrate on food, instead she thought about trying to find out who sent her that love letter. After there lunch was gone Kunzite showed Mina to his room. "Choose which room you want." Said Kunzite. Mina chooses the room farthest from the door. As she entered she realized that the room was practically bare. 'No this place is totally bare. Just a few touches should make this room pleasant.' Thought Mina. After examining her new room she went out to ask Kunzite to show her around the place.

As they walked Kunzite asked if there was anything she wanted to see. Mina just said that she wanted to see the whole place. Kunzite pointed out everything she needs to know in order not to get lost. Mina soaked everything in like a sponge. "Where is the garden at?" questioned Mina. "Why do you want to know?" asked Kunzite cautiously. "For my own personal benefit." Stated Mina. Kunzite showed Mina to the place gardens. Mina was in awe. Not for the first time, but everything in the garden was beautiful. So many flowers that Mina didn't recognize. They were in all sorts of colors red, blue, orange, yellow, pink, and white. Mina asked Kunzite several question about the flowers. "Princess I'm not one you should be asking these questions to. This is Endymion's expertise." "Oh right sorry. So when is dinner?" "In about an hour. I'm sorry to have to leave you, but I must attend a meeting. Can you find your way back to the room?" "Yes." Replied Mina as Kunzite walked away. 'He isn't sorry to leave me. In fact I think he is glad that he needs to attend that meeting.' Thought Mina. "He is still so cold to me. How can I get him to open up?" stated Mina to the air. 'I'll think of something.' Mina decided as she headed back to the room she is sharing with Kunzite.

-

At some point the next day Mina was sitting in the garden watching nature. She stood up and started to walk down a hill, but ripped and rolled down the hill instead. She landed on top of someone. Mina quickly got up and looked at whom she fell on. To her surprise it was a women with long wavy red hair, and dangerous blue eyes. "I'm sorry that was entirely my fault." Said Mina. "Your right it's your fault. Falling on me like that. You Venusian." said the women. "How did you know I was a Venusian?" "Its so obvious. Out of all the princess you the only one who is a ditz with no sense of direction, babbles on about nonsense, can't keep a serious conversation, and trips innocent people." Said the girl as she left. Mina stood in shock. 'That's what Kunzites think of me. Do I really give off that impression.' Thought Mina as tears forced there way into her eyes. Mina ran from the garden, and ran, and ran, and ran until she reached a stable. Tears pouring down her face. Mina took in her surroundings, and wondered where she was.

Mina saw rows of horses. 'Am I in a stable.' She thought as she walked up to a horse. This horse was brown with a white spot in its nose. The horse allowed Mina to pet it. 'Wow horses so exists; they're not just a myth.' Mina thought to her self. Mina wanted to see if she could ride it. So she let the horse out of its stable, and mounted it with out a saddle. She started to move it in a small straight line to get a feel for riding. Once Mina was comfortable she took it in circles, then gained speed and rode like an expert. When Mina felt better she got off the horse, and put in its stable. "You're a natural at that Princess Minako." Mina turned around to see who said that. "Thank you General Zoicite. What are you doing here?" "Its my job to take care of the horses. Do you like that horse?" "Yes." "Then it's yours." Mina was in shock for the second time today. "I couldn't." "Sure you can. Besides that horse hasn't been able to find a partner. But it seemed happy when you rode it so that horse is your. What are you going to name it?" "Hope." Said Mina.

-

It was dark and barren. No life could possible exist? But at the center of this place a girl, with short raven hair wearing a sailor fluke, encased in a crystal. Standing next to her was a figure of another girl. "The time to wake is near. I will have to finish what it could not." Said a voice coming from the inside the crystal. "How much time do you think they have left?" asked a girl with green hair done in one odango with the rest of it falling until just above her ankles. Her ruby eyes filled with concern. "That I don't know, but keep on your guard guardian of time." Said the voice. "Yes." Said the guardian as she teleported leaving the dark wasteland.

-

Mina went to her room, which was really Kunzites, but Mina considered it hers. As she entered she saw more red manas, and another letter. Suddenly her cheerful mood was gone. She picked up the letter and read it:

Time keeps us apart

Life keeps us apart

Everything keeps us apart

But my love for you will never die.

Mina took the flowers, and letter to a desk in her room, and hid the letter there. She put the flowers in a vase, and lay on her bed to try and get some sleep.

-

The girl who ran into Mina earlier entered a dark chamber, and sat on a cold stone throne. "Report." Her evil voice filled the room; making everyone in there shiver in fear. "Apparently the princess are on Earth my lady, and that the perfect time to strike would be in about a month during the one month anniversary of the marriage. Also Earth's intelligence has not learned of out presents." Said a minion who was keeping an eye on the princess. "Good keep spying, and stay well in the shadows." "Yes my lady." Replied the minion as he left. 'So everything will be mine.' She thought as she laughed evilly.

-

Okay another chapter done and before Wednesday to. Now that's progress. So R&R. It's the only way I'm going to update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichi wa mina. (Hides behind a table to avoiding flying objects from angry readers. Chibisailorlight carefully walks out to face the evil glares from the readers.) Sorry about not updating when I said I would, but I kind of forgot about this story until my friend reminded me. (Laughs nervously, and quickly hides behind the table again narrowly avoiding a dog.) Okay I get it stop throwing things at me! And who threw the dog really. Are you okay sweetie? Look I'm going to make up for my lack of updating by adding two chapters. Yes, you heard right two! So give me a break.

Disclaimers: I don't own sailor moon, and never will

-

Kunzite groaned as the sun shone on his face. Slightly cursing at how bright the light was Kunzite got up. 'Wonder what time it is?' Kunzite thought. He saw Mina's room door open. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked toward the room. He paused at the doorway debating whether or not he should enter. He decided against it, after all he was a shitennou and it wouldn't look very good for him to get caught. He turned around to get changed and was shocked to find his uniform hanging on the back of a chair. Kunzite was sure he didn't place there so that left Minako. 'Why would she do this?' Kunzite didn't ponder on it to long; he just remembered he had a meeting to attend before breakfast. He quickly got changed and headed down the hall to the meeting room.

-

Mina rode on her new horse Hope through the forest. Usually she would be training as Sailor Venus, but decided to take a day off. They were instructed by Queen Serenity not to transform, unless there is an emergency, but Mina couldn't help it. 'I guess all the years of training really got me on a set schedule, but I'll admit that this is a nice change.' Mina thought as she make hope run faster through the forest. After a couple more minutes Mina turned around not wanting to be late for breakfast. As she reached the stables she slowed down at what she saw. Kunzite rode out on a white stallion. Mina slowly trotted toward him. Mina knew Kunzite was watching her, and felt uneasy under his gaze. She was really close to the entrance of the stables, and hoped that he wouldn't talk to her. 'Please don't talk to me.' Mina silently prayed.

"Princess Minako I didn't know you could ride." Mina silently cursed as she heard him address her and turned to face him. "I just learned." Mina replied. 'Why do we have to talk now? I have a lot on my mind.' Mina thought as she finished walking into the stables, and got off Hope. "You know that's a wild hose right?" Mina put Hope in her stable, and turned around to face Kunzite. "No I didn't." "How did you get that horse?" Kunzite asked. Mina wasn't sure if she should tell him, or avoid the question. "Zoicite let me keep this horse yesterday. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for breakfast and then the ball." "There is a ball today?" "Yes didn't you know? It's to celebrate the one month anniversary of the union between Earth and the Silver alliance." Mina slightly blushed knowing that she basically said that it was to honor the marriage between the Princess, shitennou, and Prince. "I see." Mina excused herself and left not letting Kunzite continue the conversation.

Breakfast went by uneventful. It was just the usual breakfast. Amy and Zoicite talking about who knows what, the prince, princess and the king and queen of earth talked about the ball tonight, Lita and Nephrite has a pleasant conversation, Raye smacked Jadeite across the face for being perverted, and I sat in silence because Kunzite didn't want to talk. Yep just your typical breakfast. "Princess." Mina looked at Kunzite surprised to hear his voice. "Yes" "Did you lay out my uniform on my chair this morning?" Mina blushed slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, but I thought it would be a nice thing to do." "Thank you." Kunzite didn't say another word for the duration of what remained of breakfast. Mina smiled and continued to eat. 'He actually talked to me without it being forced. Maybe there is hope after all.'

-

Mina decided that she would go take a walk around the garden. It properly wasn't the best decision since she denied a request made by the queen of earth to have tea, but she needed to think. Kunzite did even look in her direction after breakfast. He just left to go start training. 'Maybe I miss read what happened at breakfast, but I honestly thought that he wanted to know me. Guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. After all he's in love with Sailor Venus. If only I could find a way to beat her. What a minute what am I thinking I'm Sailor Venus. Great I'm competing against myself.' "Dear Aphrodite help me out with these thoughts." "What thoughts?" Mina jumped at the unexpected voice and turned around to see Estrella standing there. "Oh Estella what are you doing here?" Mina asked. "Taking a walk and you?" "Same."

Mina walked around the garden with Estrella in silence. She had no idea why she was walking with her, but she was. "How is your relationship with General Kunzite?" "Fine I guess." Mina replied startled at her question. "That bad huh. Well don't worry about it things will improve." "How can you be so sure? I've been trying to get him to open up to me for months. I mean the other princess and generals get along fine so I don't understand why we don't. I've actually fallen for him, but he doesn't feel that way about me. So I decided to do everything to get him to see me, but he only see a ditz with no sense of direction, and can't keep a serious conversation. I mean that's all untrue but I bumped into this women who said the same thing to me so that must be how people look at me. Then to top it all off Kunzite is in love with Sailor Venus, and I don't know what to do."

Mina stopped and started to cry. "I'm completely in love with him, but how do I compete with myself. This question has been plaguing my mind for a while. I'm Sailor Venus, but also Princess Minako how can he like one, but not the other." Mina couldn't talk anymore she was crying too hard. She had no idea why she just told Estrella what been on her mind, but it felt good to let it all out. Estrella wrapped her arms around her in a gentle embrace. They stayed like that for awhile. Mina crying on Estrella, as Estrella hugged her not saying anything. "You can come out now General Nephrite, and I'll answer your questions." Estrella said causing Mina to look behind her to see Nephrite come out from behind a tree an unreadable expression on his face. Mina pulled out of Estrella hug and wiped away her tears, but stopped when Estrella gripped her hand.

"Don't wipe the tears away its natural to cry don't be ashamed of it." Mina nodded at Estella words, but stopped crying. "How much did you hear?" Mina finally managed to speak to Nephrite. "All of it." The three sat in silence till Estrella broke it. "I suppose you want to know why we didn't tell earth that Princess Minako was Sailor Venus." "Yes." "I wish I could tell you, but now isn't the time." "I'll accept that, but tell me if I'm right. Answer with a simple yes or not. Are the other princess the rest of the senshi." "Yes. I'm sure you can figure out whose who, but please keep this a secret. All will reveal it's self in time. Beside if you tell anyone it will properly destroy the newly and frail alliance with earth." "All right it will be fun to see how my lightening bug reacts when she finds out I know her secret."

"Well I have to go duty calls. Please Aeora keep hope. Your ditzy no sense of direction is one reason I picked you as the leader of the inner senshi. Besides your optimistic personality is one of your best traits, and if he can't see that it's his loss." Estrella got up and left Mina and Nephrite in the gardens. "She's never called me that before." "What does it mean?" asked Nephrite. "Its Venusian for orange rose." Mina pondered why Estrella called her that. "Hey Nephrite you have orange roses here on earth correct." "Yes. Why?" "Does it have any significance, or mean anything?" "You're asking the wrong person. This is more of a question for Kunzite or Endy. Speaking of Kunzite why didn't you tell anyone of these thoughts. You always have a cheery smile that makes it impossible to know if something is wrong. And I know how stubborn Kunzite can be, but maybe you should tell him how you feel; and if he still can't see what a great girl you are it's his own fault." Mina smiled her first true smile in a while.

"I don't know; I guess that's just how I am. Always have a happy face and be carefree if only my outside matched my in. However I didn't tell Estrella everything. Neph can you keep a secret?" At his nod Mina continued. "You see lately I've been getting love letters from someone, but I don't know who and its driving me insane. If I got them before the arrange marriage I would of looked into it; however I started getting them when it was already decided that I had to marry Kunzite so I couldn't find out who it is." "That's odd Lita is always telling me that you receive about a thousand love letters a day why is this one bothering you?" "They are far too personal the letters I usually get tell me how beautiful I am, and how they have admired me, but the recent letters I've been getting it's as if I already expressed my undying love to this person. They make me nervous I guess. Neph please don't tell the others about the letters or my thoughts please." Mina pleaded looking into his eyes. She looked adorable not as adorable as his lightning bug but close. "Sure Mina."

Mina was getting ready for the ball as she tried to slip into this elegant dress. She finally got it on, but it felt a little tight. 'Man not training has allowed me to gain weigh. I use to be able to fit into this dress with no problem.' Mina thought as she looked herself over in the mirror. "Tonight is the night I tell Kunzite how I feel. If he accepts it or not is another thing." Mina declared. Mina was so consumed in getting ready for the ball that she didn't notice someone come into her room. Until this person put a hand on her mouth. "Don't worry no harm will come to you." The person said in a low whisper that hid the true way his voice sounded. 'How did I not notice this presence? This is bad I got to figure a way out of this mess.' Mina didn't have time to resist before she fell into darkness.

The ball had a mystical aura around it. With people dancing gracefully across the ballroom floor. Gowns of silk flow in sync to the music, friend chat gleefully against the walls of the room, and young love is discovered. In a corner of the room Estrella leaned her back on a pillar. In the shadow of the pillar a figure's silhouette could be made out. "I don't think he remembers who I am." Estrella said. "What makes you so sure, and don't tell me this is what you summoned me here for." The figure responded in a feminine voice. "So you think he will remember me?" The figure sighed at Estrella's question. "In time." "Damn, anyways the reason why I called you is to confirm that something evil is about to awaken." "This may be true, but you know I can't tell you." The figure said.

"Well it's that bad huh. Man looks like the generals and senshi are going to have to work together for this one. Thanks, and sorry to disturbed you great guardian of time." Estrella said in a mocking voice. The figure disappeared. Estrella saw out of the corner of her eye Lita walking towards her. The worry in her eyes made it perfectly clear something was wrong. "Hello Makoto what's wrong?" "Estrella Min has been kidnapped, and an emergency meeting has been called. I volunteered to get you." "Right this is bad; if it's not resolved it could break the alliance up. Lead the way." Estrella said. She followed Lita leaving the party, still in an endless mystic glow, and headed to the conference room.

In the conference room the princess, generals, prince, king and queen of earth, and Estrella sat around a circular table. It was engraved with exotic designs that brought out the inner beauty of the wood. "So is anyone going to explain why I was dragged her?" questioned Raye. "Raye Min has been abducted, and we need to find out by who before it's to late." stated Amy. "Okay, but what evidence is there that she was abducted, and who found out about this first?" Estrella asked Amy. "I'll pass this over to Kunzite." Amy said. All eyes were on Kunzite. "Okay I was at the ball, and when Princess Minako didn't come down I became concerned. So I went to check on her, and found the room in total chaos. I tried to find Princess Minako, but found nothing. I saw a note on the bed, next to a flower I didn't recognize. I took the letter, flower and left to tell Princess Serenity about this."

"The flower was a red mana so I read the note which leads me to the conclusion that she was abducted." stated Serenity. "May we see this letter?" asked Amy. Serenity nodded her head yes and opened the letter.

My Princess I can't wait anymore. My love for you has cast an unbreakable spell on me. I'll come and get you tonight and we'll escape from reality together.

"This person is official obsessed with Min. So is there any other evidence that can point us in the right direction?" asked Lita. "We have all the evidence we need to know where to start looking." stated Estrella. "Are you sure? I see nothing that can point us in any direction." Queen Rhea said.

"Okay I'll explain. Princess Minako receiving a love letter is nothing new. It's a well know fact that men lust after her, but this case is different. Apparently this person thinks Princess Minako returns his feeling making him very dangerous. But he left us a clue to who he might be the red mana. It's a flower only found on Venus telling us that it was properly done by someone on that planet. Another clue is the fact that he could make it to this ball. Everyday common people aren't allowed at these types of event hinting that this man is of high standings. This man wouldn't be on Earth anymore. The risk of being caught would be grantee if he was here. My guess is that he retuned to Venus managing to take Princess Minako with him. What we have to do is figure who from Venus attended the ball tonight and left early."

"I can see why you are considered the strongest senshi, and also why the alliance has so much trust in you. It's a brilliant theory, but to look on Venus would take time. Not to mention we would have go public with this." "Not true King Odysseus it can be taken care of with the people in this room. General Nephrite and Princess Makoto will check on who arrived here from Venus, General Zoicite and Princess Ami can check the transporter, General Jadeite and Princess Raelina can do a fire reading to get a more precise location, the princess, prince, and I will inform the queen of Venus about this. And you two can go back to the party to avoid any suspicion. General Kunzite take the night off. We'll start to search early tomorrow. The generals and I will go and look for Princess Minako together."

"I think the princess should come along with us to. They could help us in our search." "Nephrite what are you saying?" asked Kunzite. "That the princess can use there powers to find Minako." "What powers Nephrite?" questioned Jadeite. "General don't say another word." Estrella instructed. "Wait lets hear what he has to say." King Odysseus said. "General Nephrite I asking you to keep your word to me don't tell them." "Estrella Mina is in trouble I think we need all the help we can get. Now as I was saying…." "General don't its not time." "Sorry, but we have to help Mina. The princesses are the senshi. I heard it from Estrella's and Mina's mouths." Estrella looked at Nephrite with emotionless eyes. The room was dead silent.

Kunzite didn't know what to think. First Estrella told him to do nothing while they tried to find Minako, and know she is a senshi. Kunzite couldn't believe it. "Is this true Amy?" Amy tuned away form Zoicite not willing to look him in the eyes as she nodded her head. "Who's who?" Queen Rhea asked. Kunzite didn't want to know he already had and idea. "Princess Ami is Sailor Mercury, Princess Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, Princess Raelina is Sailor Mars, and Princess Minako is Sailor Venus." Estrella said. Kunzites mind when blank. 'Sailor Venus is Minako. That's not possible.' But deep down Kunzite knew that wasn't true. He denied it, but somehow always knew that Minako was Sailor Venus. "When did you find this out Neph?" Lita asked. "I sort of eavesdropped on Mina's and Estrella's conversation earlier today."

"Look I'll be more than happy to explain everything after we find Princess Minako." The king and queen agreed to this, and everyone went to do their job to find Mina. Kunzite walked back to his room, not bothering to clean it up, and laid on his bed reflecting on how he treated Mina.

-

Mina's eyes fluttered open, to a room lit by candles. She sat up and found herself on a bed, and in front of her was a door. Mina finally remembered what happened and quickly tried to find her transformation pen, but realized that she left it in her room. 'Damn now how am I suppose to get out of here? Okay clam down Mina just think. I walk out the door and try to find the exit unseen.' Mina thought. She was about to get up when door opened. Mina tried to identify the figure, but the shadows from the candles made I impossible. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Mina demanded. "My name is of no importance, and I want you. You see I've been in love with you for sometime, and I know you feel the same about me. You just don't realize it yet." Mina looked clam on the outside, but inside she was trembling with fear. Without her transformation pen she was helpless.

She decided that she would talk with this person to by her sometime while she was located. Her friends must know by know that she's missing, and are looking for. She just needs to give them time. "How long was I out?" "The rest of the night, and halfway of today. Now enough talk I want to show you how much you mean to me." "If you really did than you wouldn't keep me here." The figure didn't respond and approached her. Mina was so scared that she couldn't move, or think. 'No I need more time this is too soon.'

-

All right that's the end of that chapter. Kind of a cliff hanger huh, but don't worry just hit the button to take you to the next chapter to find out what happens. See I'm not that evil. Please go on the next chapter and R&R. Also the dog is okay. I think I'll call you Skippy.

(dog barks happily)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this chapter is going to give you an insight on who Estrella is, and why she is some what important to the story. I've gotten people asking me about her so I'll give some light to her in this chapter. And no she is in no way a representation of me. I'm chibisailorlight, and she is just Sailor Light got it. Here is the next chapter of Orange Rose as promised.

Disclaimer: don't own any characters, but my OC.

-

A strange sound was suddenly heard, and Mina recognized it as an alarm. "Well it looks like we have some very unwelcome guest." The figure moved away from Mina, to her relief, and walked out of the room. Mina body finally responded to her command to move. She managed to walk out the same door as the figure. For some odd reason Mina felt weak as if she was losing her energy. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?' Mina leaned against a wall not sure if she could continue to walk, but knew that she had to get out of there at all cost. Mina started to walk again, but couldn't keep going. She fell back, but instead of hitting the ground she fell into warm strong arms. Mina looked up to see Kunzite holding preventing her from falling. "Kunzite what are you doing here?" Mina asked.

Kunzite looked at her a little puzzled, but answered her question. "We came to rescue you." Mina nodded her head in understanding and saw they were approaching an exit. Mina wished that she could stay in that position a little longer knowing this was the only time he was going to hold her like this. He soon put her down away from where she was, and Mina secretly sighed at losing his touch. "Here you forgot this." Kunzite held out a strange orange pen with a circle on top, and the symbol of Venus inside it. "Where did you get this?" "I found it in your room. Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" Kunzite asked looking into her eyes. "I take it Nephrite told you. Queen Serenity told us not to, besides what difference would it make?" Mina said looking anywhere, but at him.

The conversation couldn't go on, because the others came running up to them. "Min you're okay." Sailor Jupiter said as she hugged her. The other senshi did the same thing, and Mina smiled at their concern. "Transform." Light said to Mina her eyes showing not emotion. Mina stared at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "What's wrong did you forget how? I guess that's possible after all you forgot your transformation pen." Mina was shocked at Lights tone. "Hey back off Light. What's wrong with you?" Mars demanded. "She could have got into serious trouble, because she did have her pen. I appointed her as the leader of the inner senshi, and after this I seriously doubting my decision." Mina looked down at the ground trying not to cry. "Now that's not fair. She entitled to a mistake every once in a while. What your accusing her of just isn't fair." Mars shot back.

Light just ignored her comment as if it meant nothing. "Minako transform so we can get out of here, and once we get back to Earth you are suspended from all senshi duties for a week." "I understand." Mina transforms into Sailor Venus. They teleport back to Earth.

-

Mina stood out on the balcony gazing at the moon. Kunzite stood in the door way looking at her. The way the wind gently tossed her hair and that thoughtful look in her eyes. "It's considered rude to stare at someone." Kunzite was shocked to find Mina had come in and was sitting on her bed looking at him. "Your right that was rude of me." "Why are you here?" Mina asked. "I came to see how you are doing." "Well as you can see I'm doing fine." Mina snapped. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Mina said after a minute. Kunzite leaned down and to Mina's surprise kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away Mina looked at him confusion clearly reflected in her eyes. "You know even though you didn't tell me that you were Venus I always knew." He glanced at Mina to see her reaction and was pleased to see she was shocked.

"I know you think that's not possible, but it is. The clues were too easy to put together. However I denied it. I thought that there was no way you two could be the same person. This is why I was rude to you. I didn't want to admit that I could fall for you. What I'm trying to say is that I care for you deeply and…" Kunzite was cut off because Mina put her lips on his. Kunzite quickly responded by placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him. Mina responded by wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They both pulled away when they needed air to breath. Both panting a little Mina looked into his eyes. "I understand." Mina replied. They stayed in each others arms. "Kunzite what dose an orange rose mean?" "Enthusiasm, desire, and fascination, why?" "Just wondering." "Sorry I have to go. I have a meeting with the other generals. Don't forget were going to the moon tomorrow." Kunzite said as he left the room. 'I'm so happy, but why are we going to the moon?' Mina thought.

-

"So what exactly are we going to ask?" Asked Zoicite "How about why they didn't trust us enough to tell us who the princesses really were?" "Lets not jump to conclusions Jed. Maybe they had a good reason not to tell us." "What reason is that Endy?" said Jadeite "How am I suppose to know. Look all I know is that we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. We shouldn't automatically assume that they don't trust us." stated Endymion. "I agree with him." stated Nephrite. "Kunzite what's your opinion on this?" asked Zoicite. "I believe Estrella has all the answers to our questions. The alliance has a lot of trust in her, and I believe she can convince the alliance to do whatever she wants. A powerful person, but the questions I'm wondering are why is she trusted so much, and why hasn't she used the power she has to rule the alliance."

The others pondered this proposal. "Kunzite is right. When we told Queen Aphrodite that Mina was kidnapped Estrella assured her that she would be back the next day. The queen smiled, wished her good luck, and left to so whatever she was doing before we called. They trust the lives of their children to her that is a lot of power for one person to hold." "Maybe there is something preventing her from going out of control." suggested Nephrite. "Like a safety switch that can be used to basically control her if she gets out of control." stated Jadeite. "Exactly, but what is it?" questioned Zoicite. "What caused you to come up with this theory Kunzite?" Endymion asked. Everyone turned to Kunzite.

"I saw a necklace around her neck that looks suspicious, so I decided to do same research on her, and saw how everything pointed to her being the one to make decisions. I think she is the only reason Earth was accepted in the alliance." "Well we will find out tomorrow won't we." said Jadeite. Everyone nodded. A knock was heard on the door, and Nephrite got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Estrella on the other side. "Estrella what can we do for you?" Nephrite asked. "You can help me by getting out of the way." Estrella said calmly as she pushed past Nephrite and headed straight toward Kunzite. She stopped in front of him and held out a watch. "I believe this belongs to you." Estrella threw the watch at him. "Next time you go snooping around in my room try not to leave any evidence, and give me back my necklace."

Estrella looked at Kunzite waiting for her item to be retuned. "What's makes you think it was Kunzite?" Zoicite asked. "Well unless he let someone else borrow his watch it must be him." When Kunzite didn't make a move to return her necklace she kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall down. As he fell a necklace came out of his pocket and landed a few inches away from him. Estrella smiled at her victory and picked up the necklace. "Now maybe you'll learn not to go into peoples room and take there stuff. Sorry to interrupt the meeting." Estrella said as she left. The rest of the guys stood there in silence as Kunzite got up. "Was that the necklace?" Endymion asked. Kunzite nodded. "For all of our safety stay as far away from her room as possible." Everyone nodded their head in agreement and went to bed.

-

Mina was walking around Kunzite office trying to work off energy so she could sleep. She found a book that caught her interest and went to pull it out, but she couldn't reach it. 'Well I could find a chair to stand on or something, but that would take to long. Hey I know I'll just clime up the shelves.' Mina put her foot on the bottom shelf and her other foot on the shelf above that. "There this isn't so hard.' Mina thought. She finally pulled out the book she wanted when she suddenly lost her footing and started to fall toward the ground, causing the books to fall. Mina felt familiar arms around her body preventing her from hitting the ground. She saw Kunzite holding with a disapproving look on his face. "Oh hello Kunz your meeting ended." Mina said as innocently as possible adding in puppy dog eyes for good measure.

'She so adorable I can't possibly stay mad at her, even though she destroyed my book collection.' "What may I ask were you doing up there Mi." Mina smiled at the nickname. "Trying to get a book so I could fall asleep." Kunzite put her down on the floor, and started to pick up the books. Mina put her book down on the side and started to help. As she was picking up a book a picture fell on the ground. Mina picked it up and saw a small girl, about four, with shoulder length curly silver hair, and maroon eyes sitting next to a younger version of Kunzite. They were sitting in a garden of yellow roses. "Kunzite who is this?" Mina asked showing him the picture. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "It fell out of a book."

"This is my sister Millennium she disappeared at age five." "Is that why you never mentioned her before?" "Yes." Kunzite replied as he resumed his job of picking up the fallen books. Mina studied the girl and thought she looked familiar. "Millennium looks like Estrella did when she was young." "What did you say?" Mina turned to Kunzite not realizing she voiced her thought out loud. "I said your sister reminds me of Estrella when she was young." Kunzite looked at the picture more closely and realized Mina had a valid point they do look alike. When Kunzite didn't responded Mina began to panic. "You know Kunzite that was just a thought spoken out loud. I'm sure Estrella isn't you long lost sister." "Your right, but I often wonder what happened to her." Mina wrapped her arms around Kunzite in comfort.

"We should be going to bed." Mina nodded and started to head to her room, but turned around to ask Kunzite a question. "Kunz can I um… well I was wondering if I could….would it be possible to… sleep in the same bed." Mina asked quickly looking down, and fighting a blush that was threatening to come out. When there was not response Mina turned around. "Sorry it was a ridiculous request forget I said anything." Mina walked to her room, but stopped when Kunzite caught her arm. "Mi I would like that very much, but why?" Mina turned around and looked at him. "To tell you the truth after what happened earlier today I'm a little afraid besides I love you so it only seems natural." Kunzite nodded and pulled Mina in for a passionate kiss taking her to his bed.

The next day Mina woke up, to her joy, in Kunzites arms. She blushed as she recalled their passionate night. 'That was amazing who would of thought. What time is it anyways?' Mina thought remembering they had to go to the moon. She felt movement behind her and turned around to find Kunzite had woken up. "Morning" Mina says as she moves out of his arms, pulls a sheet around her, and walked toward her former room. "Where are you going so early?" Kunzite asks. "Well apparently today we, incase you have forgotten, we have a very important meeting on the moon today. So I thought I'd take a shower, and get ready for it." Mina turns around in the doorway to her former room. "Are you coming or are you just going to sit there all day." Mina winks and walks into her room Kunzite following after her.

-

The conference room on the moon was quiet and filed with tension. Mina felt like she would suffocate if someone didn't talk. Mina has to keep her thoughts on something else like where her father was, and why the king and queen of earth didn't attend. Instead the prince and his generals did. Mina didn't want to justify herself again to them. She looked around the huge table at each of the princess to find their reaction. To her relief they were the same as hers. Mina noticed Estrella sitting in her chair next to the Serenity with a clam look as if justifying yourself was as common as breathing. 'I don't understand that girl at all what is there to be clam about.' thought Mina. Estrella stood up to speak. "I call this meeting to order." Her clam voice broke the tension in the room. Mina was so relived. "Delegates of Earth I trust that the main question on your mind is why we kept the identities of the senshi a secret from you?" Estrella asked.

At Prince Endymion's nod Estrella continued. "It was for security reasons. We apologize, but it was necessary for us. The alliance is prepared to answer any and all questions you might have for us." Estrella sat back down. Prince Endymion stood up and faced the kings and queens of the alliance. To his left sat the moon royalty, then the Mercury royalty, with King Hermes and Queen Athena, next was the Mars royalty, with King Aries and Queen Hestia, then it was the Jupiter royalty, with King Zeus and Queen Here, next it was the Venus royalty, with only Queen Aphrodite, next to them was the Uranus royalty, with King Uranus and Queen Themis, then it was the Saturn royalty, with King Cronus and Queen Eris, next it was the Neptune royalty, with King Posiden and Queen Amphitrite, and the Pluto royalty, with King Hades and Queen Persephone.

"Our first question is why did you accept Earth into the alliance?" Queen Athena stood up. "Well Prince Endymion Earth contains many unique resources that can't be found on any of the other planets, and the alliance would greatly benefit from it." Queen Athena sat down. "I don't believe that is the entire truth there is more, and we want no we deserve to know." said Kunzite preventing Endymion from responding to Queen Athena. "What do you mean general we answered the question." Queen Eris said. "Yes, but not completely." "General Kunzite do not test the alliance patience. You're accusing Queen Athena of lying. The question was answered, but if you want more to the answer I'll provide it. Earth was accepted in the alliance because of I said it would, secondly the only reason why I said that was because of the hidden power there.

Which if got into the wrong hands would be catastrophic. Thirdly if the power was used against the moon we would have a hard time defeating it considering how close we are to each other, and finally for the reason Queen Athena said. Now I believe you owe Queen Athena an apology for accusing her of lying when she wasn't." said Estrella "Don't worry about the apology general." Queen Athena said. Kunzite was shocked at what Estrella said. The reasons were so selfish. "Is this true?" Endymion asked. "Yes it is Prince Endymion." Queen Serenity stated. "You were the one that suggested the princess keep their identities a secret from us." Zoicite accused Estrella. "Very good conclusion general. Your right it was my idea for security reasons." "Estrella the day before we were to go to the moon for the first time you meet me in my room. How did you know where it was? Before the treaty was signed it was forbidden to have anything to do with Earth so how were you able to identify me as the prince when no one else on the moon could?"

"The only way she could have known was if she had been to Earth before, but that was forbidden. I believe that you are originally from Earth." stated Kunzite. The whole room got quiet. Estrella smiled a little before responding. "Did you figure out that theory all on your own, or from what you found when you broke into my room. Besides, where's your evidence to support this?" Estrella asked. "My evidence is your necklace and a photo of my sister." "Do you happen to have this photo with you?" A woman with wavy shoulder length aqua hair, and eyes asked. "Yes, Princess Michiru right?" Michiru nodded. Kunzite took out the picture and handed it to Queen Serenity. Everyone in the room looked at the picture than at Estrella. Finally Estrella looked at the picture.

"Well Es looks like this general caught you. This evidence is hard to disprove, and you thought they couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag." A woman stated. Her short sandy blond hair and blue eyes made her look masculine. "First off Princess Haruka I didn't say that you did, and secondly you're right for once in your life." "Hey what is that suppose to mean. Es I'm seriously going to kill you. You've hit my last nerve." stated Haruka. "My mission in life is now complete." Michiru held Haruka back preventing her from attacking Estrella. "I properly should explain. General Kunzite is correct. I was born on Earth and by blood I'm General Kunzite's sister; however I don't consider myself his sister. I've cut any and all roots that connect me to that planet long ago, and I have not regrets. My sincere apologies for not telling any of you about this."

'No way Estrella is Kunzites sister. On top of that she's from Earth and not the moon as we were told.' Mina thought. "This is surprising. I mean we all knew you were from Earth, but being General Kunzites sister is completely new. And I thought this was going to be a boring meeting." King Zeus of Jupiter said. "Hold on a second dad we didn't know about this. Why weren't we informed?" Lita demanded. "We had given up all hope on Earth joining the alliance. Therefore we found no reason to tell you I was from there." Estrella said. The door to the room suddenly opened and a woman with black hair done in four odangas wearing a black and yellow dress walked in carrying a letter. Concern evident in her bright blue eyes. "Your majesties sorry to interrupt, but I have to give this letter to Estrella a.s.a.p." the women stated.

"Who is it from Luna?" Estrella asked the woman. "Lady Estrella this letter was given to me from Prince Leon. He is gravely injured, and is currently in the infirmary. He said for you to read the letter before you visit him. Also he asked me to tell you sorry, and something about how a black flower is alive." Luna stated. Estrella face was in shock. "When did this happen Luna?" Estrella asked. "A few minutes ago." Estrella took the letter from Luna and read it. Estrella dropped the letter after she finished reading it, tears started to flow down her face. "It can't be how did this happen? Damn it why didn't I sense this before it got out of control." Estrella said. She got up and ran to the door. "Estrella wait Leon is to injured for anyone to visit him wait here a while longer." "I can't wait Luna. The man I consider my brother is in the infirmary, and could be on the verge of death. You expect me to stay here and wait." Estrella left the room.

Luna sighed at Estrella actions; she picked up the letter and handed it to Queen Serenity. "I'm going to try and clam her down." "No Luna we'll do it. After all Michi and me know how precious Leon is to her. We'll clam her down." Haruka said as she and Michiru left the room. Mina looked over at Kunzite, and was surprised to see hurt showing. 'Poor Kunzite he must of kept hoping that he would find his sister, and after he found her she doesn't want anything to so with him. Further she found someone else to replace him. I can't even imagine what pain he's going through.' Mina thoughts shattered at Queen Serenity's voice. "We have a problem everyone. Apparently an enemy is heading our direction." "It must be very strong to take down Leon." Luna stated. "Not only Leon. This enemy has a grudge against Estrella. It killed everyone Estrella holds dear." stated Queen Serenity.

"No way they were all very powerful. What is this enemy? How can one thing be so strong?" "King Hermes, Estrella is the only one who can tell us that; until then we should prepare. Prince Endymion I trust we can depend on Earth for support in this matter?" "Of course Queen Serenity you'll have Earths full support only if you keep us informed with all the details, and keep nothing hidden." "Of course. This meeting is now over."

-

All right it's done. Just to clear something's up: Es is Estrella nickname if anyone couldn't figure it out. Leon plays no major role in the story unless I was telling it from Estrella POV which I might do in the future. Yes I made Estrella Kunzites sister that's one of her most important roles in the story. I know I didn't describe the royalty, because some were described earlier. However next chapter will describe the rest. Speaking of which I plan on 2 to 3 chapter left until the end of the story. Next chapter will contain a lot of fluff between Kunzite and Minako, and will also bring Estrella into more light so you'll know what role she plays. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but reviews make me update faster.


End file.
